UNTITLED!
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: "H-Hei, kau horny karena ku tindih?" / "Apa yang ahjussi lihat? Ini privasiku!" / "Jika kau horny karenaku., aku bisa membantumu. Kau mau dimana? Di sini? Di sofa? Atau di kamar? Dimana kamarmu?"/ HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / 1S


**Untitled!**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, **

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, pointless, bahasanya frontal.**

**Summary : **"H-Hei, kau horny karena ku tindih?" / "Apa yang ahjussi lihat? Ini privasiku!" / "Jika kau horny karenaku., aku bisa membantumu. Kau mau dimana? Di sini? Di sofa? Atau di kamar? Dimana kamarmu?"/ HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / 1S

.

.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Donghae semakin mempercepat lari-nya saat orang-orang yag mengejarnya semakin dekat. Ck, Sial! Kenapa bawahan ayahnya masih mengejarnya? ini bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia berlari menghindari orang-orang ayahnya. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin mengutuk ayahnya menjadi ikan sekarang juga. Pasalnya ia sangat kesal dengan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menangani masalah kantor ayahnya. Tentu saja Donghae menolak. Hei, Donghae tak mau berurusan dengan urusan kantor yang menurutnya sangat membosankan dan sangat rumit untuk di selesaikan. Ia lebih memilih mencari uang sendiri dengan kemampuannya sendiri daripada harus bergantung pada ayahnya.

"Tuan Muda, berhenti!"

Donghae tak mendengarkan panggilan itu. ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Sebenarnya ia agak kesulitan mencari jalan untuk keluar dari gang-gang sempit yang saat ini di lewatinya. Ck, bahkan Donghae tak tahu sekarang ini ia berada di daerah mana.

"BERHENTILAH MENGEJARKU! KALIAN PULANGLAH!" Teriak Donghae, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang –orang yang tadi mengejarnya.

Gang-gang sempit yang dilewatinya sedikitnya memudahkan dirinya untuk menghindar dari penglihatan anak buah ayahnya. Donghae bisa bernapas lega saat tak dilihatnya anak buah ayahnya yang mengejarnya. ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Peluh bercucuran membasahi kemeja dan jas yang dipakainya. Ia berjalan perlahan, semoga saja ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, di dalam sebuah rumah minimalis, seorang namja berambut blonde tengah menggeliat resah dalam duduknya. Namja berusia 16 tahun itu tengah menatap laptopnya dengan serius. Matanya fokus pada apa yang tengah di tontonya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat pinggiran kursi yang tengah ia duduki sedang tangan satunya ia selipkan di dalam boxer miliknya. Baju kaos tipis namja itu sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.

"Nngh..." Satu lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir namja manis itu. sebut saja Hyukjae. Namja yang masih berstatus sebagai siswa tingkat 2 di sekolah menengah itu tampak memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang tengah melandanya saat ini.

"Shit! Aku harus mnyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Ini sangat menyakitkan!" umpatnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya untuk menuju kamar mandi. Sesaat sebelum mencapai kamar mandi, ia mendengar keributan kecil dari luar rumahnya. Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendekati pintu utama rumahnya. Hyukjae memegang kenop pintu bermaksud untuk membuka pintu namun...

CKLEK

"Ad- Kyaaaaa~"

CKLEK

BRUK!

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan Donghae!"

Donghae melebarkan matanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati anak buah ayahnya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Shit! Aku harus lari secepatnya."

Donghae kembali berlari. Langkahnya ia buat sepanjang(?) mungkin. Jika kali ini ia tertangkap, tamatlah riwayatnya. Ayahnya akan mengurungnya di rumah dan menjejalinya dengan berbagai urusan kantor yang sangat memuakkan itu.

"Sial, jalannya di mana sih? Kenapa banyak sekali lorongnya?!" Donghae mengumpat dalam larinya.

"Tuan Donghae! berhenti atau kami akan melakukan kekerasan!"

Donghae mendengar ancaman itu. anak buah ayahnya tak main-main. Donghae semakin panik. Satu belokkan di gank sempit itu ia berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah pekarangan rumah dengan gaya minimalis.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Donghae segera memegang kenop pintu itu dan membukanya.

CKLEK

"Ad- Kyaaaaa~"

CKLEK

BRUK!

Donghae menutup kedua matanya saat ia menubruk tubuh seseorang dan membuat keduanya jatuh terlentang di atas lantai marmer. Sedikitnya Donghae merasa geli karena terpaan nafas dari orang yang tengah ia tindih mengenai ceruk lehernya.

Hyukjae-pun sama. Ia menutup kedua matanya saat dirasakannya tubuhnya berbenturan dengan latai marmer yang dingin. Wangi maskulin tubuh orang di atasnya membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman. Perlahan ia membuka matanya saat merasakan tubuh di atasnya mulai bangkit.

DEG!

Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang saat mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Donghae menatap takjub wajah manis di depannya. Wajah yang sangat menggairahkan. Kulit wajah yang putih mulus, hidung mancung, mata doe yang indah, bibir plum yang berwarna kemerahan uugh rasanya Donghae ingin mencicipinya sekarang juga. Tak jauh beda dengan Donghae, Hyukjae juga tamak terpesona dengan wajah orang yang masih setengah menindih tubuhnya. Wajah tampan dan penuh kharisma, garis rahang yang tegas serta bibir tipisnya yang sangat menggoda ituu...

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan-bayangan kotor melintas di otaknya. Ia mencoba mendorong orang yang masih setia menindih tubuh kecilnya.

"Yak! Ahjussi, bangunlah! Berhenti menindihku!" teriak Hyukjae pelan. Bukannya bangun dari posisinya, Donghae semakin menindih tubuh Hyukjae dan membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tangannya saat mendengar suara-suara ribut yang ia yakini itu adalah suara anak buah ayahnya.

"Ahjussi. Ap-MPHH!"

"Ssst...diamlah sebentar. Setelah ini aku akan pergi,"

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia hanya menatap lekat wajah Donghae yang terlihat khawatir. 'Sangat tampan,' Batin Hyukjae. Tanpa sadar ia terus saja menatap wajah Donghae hingga membuat wajahnya merona merah karena malu.

Donghae yang merasa keadaan di luar telah aman segera menatap wajah Hyukjae. Ia sempat bingung dengan tatapan Hyukjae padanya. Ia pun menatap mata Hyukjae. Lama ia menyelam ke dalam mata kecoklatan itu hingga ia merasa seperti terjatuh di atas awan yang empuk. Rasanya sungguh nyaman ketika menatap manik itu.

"Nnghh~" Hyukjae melenguh kecil saat juniornya bergesekkan dengan celana jeans Donghae. Donghae hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, ia yakin tadi ia mendengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir namja yang masih berada di bawah tindihannya.

"Ah-Ahjussi bangun Nghh~"

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Donghae segera bangun dari tubuh Hyukjae. Ia setengah duduk kemudian menatap tubuh Hyukjae yang masih terlentang di lantai. Hei, jangan lupakan fakta jika mereka masih berada di depan pintu saat ini.

Donghae menatap intens wajah manis Hyukjae, kemudian turun ke leher jenjangnya, tubuh seksinya dan terakhir ia menatap selangkangan Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri tegak. Tak lupa bokser tipis yang Hyukjae kenakan juga sudah tampak basah dan hal itu membuat libido Donghae menjadi meningkat.

"H-Hei, kau horny karena ku tindih?" Tanya Donghae polos.

Hyukjae terkejut atas pertanyaan Donghae. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan menutup selangkannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang ahjussi lihat? Ini privasiku!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Dapat ia lihat jika namja kecil dihadapannya tengah merona malu.

"Jika kau horny karenaku., aku bisa membantumu. Kau mau dimana? Di sini? Di sofa? Atau di kamar? Dimana kamarmu?"

"Yak! Ahjussi sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini rumaku jika kau lupa!" Bentak Hyukjae. Sungguh wajahnya serasa terbakar mendengar ucapan-ucapan vulgar dari ahjussi di hadapannya.

"Panggil aku Donghae. Aku tak setua itu bocah,"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Kau memang masih bocah! Dasar Bocah!"

"Ahjussi mesum! Keluar dari rumahku! Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Benarkah kau sudah dewasa?" Donghae menampilkan seringaiannya yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit gugup.

"Te-Tentu saja!" Jawab Hyukjae mantap tapi terdengar gugup.

"jadi, kau mau bermain permainan dewasa bersamaku?" Donghae menyeringai lagi, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Hyukjae.

"Permainan apa?"

BRUK!

"Aww," Hyukjae meringis saat Donghae mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namja tampan berusia 24 tahun itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae kemudian menjilat bibir Hyukjae secara sensual.

"Sex, itulah permainan orang dewasa. Jangan menyesal karena sudah memancingku baby,"

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

* * *

"Eumhh~ Nnghh~" Hyukjae mendesah saat Donghae mengecup bibirnya. Tak ada niat melawan, namja yang masih berada pada masa-masa puber itu hanya mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Donghae. Bibir Donghae yang tengah mempermainkan bibirnya membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang. Ia tak menyangka jika berciuman itu rasanya sungguh nikmat dan menggairahkan.

"Ahh~" Donghae beralih ke leher jenjang Hyukjae dan membuahkan desahan kecil dari Hyukjae. Ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan akses bagi Donghae untuk mengerjai lehernya. Ia tahu ini salah, ia baru beberapa saat lalu mengenal Donghae, bahkan ia tak tahu nama Donghae, ia juga masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal dewasa ini, tetapi entah mengapa otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk menikmati semua perlakuan Donghae.

"Ahjussi Eungh~"

"Donghae, panggil aku Donghae." Donghae menatap lekat wajah Hyukjae. Wajah itu terlihat sangat manis. Rambut blondenya yang mengkilap karena basah menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Peluh membasahi wajah, leher dan badan namja manis itu.

"Siapa namamu baby?" Tanya Donghae seduktif. Ia membelai kulit wajah Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut.

Hyukjae menutup kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan jemari Donghae di wajahnya. "Hyukjae, hah namaku Hyukjae,"

"Usiamu?" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu.

"Enam belas Akh!" Hyukjae memekik saat Donghae dengan tiba-tiba menggigit kulit lehernya.

"Kau masih sangat muda baby, apa benar kau sudah dewasa?!"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sedikit tak suka. "Aku sudah dewasa. Bahkan aku sering nonton film dewasa!" Manik mata Hyukjae membesar. Tidak! Ia baru saja membocorkan privasinya. Namja manis itu menatap Donghae yang tengah menyeringai padanya. Ia gigit keras bibir bawahnya pertanda gugup.

"Benarkah?" Donghae membelai perut Hyukjae, "Jika begitu, kau sudah pasti tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini,"

Donghae memagut bibir Hyukjae lagi. Kali ini ia tak melakukannya dengan lembut. Namja tampan itu menghisap kuat dan menggigit kecil bibir Hyukjae, menjilatnya kemudian bertarung lidah dengan Hyukjae. Yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan hanyalah mendesah keenakkan. Ia mencengkram erat bahu dan rambut Donghae.

"Eunghh~ Aaah~"

Donghae tanpa sengaja menggesek junior Hyukjae dengan celananya. Bibirnya masih terus mengerjai bibir dan leher Hyukjae sedang tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos Hyukjae dan membelai lembut perut rata Hyukjae.

"Ahjussi Eumhh~"

"Donghae! Mhhh~"

"Donghaeeh~ Haehh berhentii Nnghh~"

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tatap wajah Hyukjae dengan bingung. "Mengapa menghentikanku? Bukankah kau sudah dewasa dan mau bermain bersamaku?!" Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Em...bi-bisakah kita tak melakukannya di sini? Punggungku ngilu," Ujar Hyukjae malu. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah samping.

Donghae menyeringai, "Kau mau melakukannya di mana baby? Sofa? Atau kamar?"

"Kamar!" Jawab Hyukjae cepat. Ia merutuki bibirnya yang menyahut seenaknya. Sekarang ini dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae, "Tunjukkan kamarmu baby,"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk ke sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae segera bangkit dari tubuh Hyukjae kemudian menggendong Hyukjae bridal style. Hyukjae mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae. bibir keduanya saling memagut mesra. Donghae dan Hyukjae sadar ini semua gila. Bahkan mereka tak memiliki ikatan apapun.

Donghae meletakkan Hyukjae di atas ranjang Hyukjae secara perlahan kemudian merangkak naik menindih tubuh Hyukjae. Baju kaos Hyukjae yang sudah tersingkap sampai leher segera ia lepaskan. Bagian selatan tubuhnya semakin menegang kala melihat tubuh mulus Hyukjae.

'Ini gila! Tubuhnya lebih indah dari tubuh seorang yeoja.' Batin Donghae.

Mata Donghae beralih ke selangkangan Hyukjae yang sudah menegang sempurna. Tanpa ragu ia segera melepaskan boxer Hyukjae dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, tangan Donghae menyentuh junior kecil Hyukjae kemudian memijatnya pelan.

"Ahh, Eumhh Hah Nghhh Ahh Mhh..." Hyukjae mendesah nikmat. Matanya terpejam erat. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahannya. Rasa dan sensasi yang diberikan Donghae pada tubuhnya sungguh sangat memabukkan. Ia tak menyangka jika berbuat sex itu sangat memabukkan seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin meledak saat ini juga.

"Donghaeeh~ " Hyukjae memanggil nama Donghae, ia ingin melampiaskan hasratnya.

Donghae tak kehabisan akal. Ia tahu Hyukjae sudah sangat terangsang berat saat ini. Ia hentikan kegiatannya mengocok junior Hyukjae kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyukjae.

"Haeeh... Ahh~ Haeehh..." Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. Ia menggeliat resah saat Donghae tak lagi mencumbu tubuhnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke selangkannya dan mengocok juniornya. Sedang tangan sebelahnya memainkan nipplenya.

Junior Donghae semakin menegang ketika melihat apa yang Hyukjae lakukan di depan matanya. Ia tergoda dengan nipple pink Hyukjae. Segera ia rendahkan tubuhnya dan meraup nipple menggoda milik Hyukjae yang membuahkan desahan nikmat dari Hyukjae.

"Ah Haeh, janganh gigiit Eunghh hah!"

Donghae tak menghiraukan perkataan Hyukjae. Ia terus saja mengerjai nipple Hyukjae. Kedua tangannya menjelajahi tubuh mulus Hyukjae dan menggodanya dengan belaian-belaian lembut.

Hyukjae hanya bisa meremas sepreinya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bantalnya berantakan, selimut miliknya sudah jatuh di lantai. Ranjang Hyukjae yang berukuran kecil itu membuat pergerakkan Hyukjae tak bisa leluasa.

"Akh! Ahh... Haeh Ah Eumhh Sshh..."

Hyukjae melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh juniornya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi pada juniornya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia ingin melampiaskan hasratnya saat ini. Ia ingin Donghae menciumnya tapi Donghae tak bisa melakukan hal itu karena mulut Donghae penuh dengan juniornya.

"Aku keluar! Bagaimana hah ini Haeh?! Aku hah AKHH!"

Hyukjae terkulai lemas di atas ranjangnya sesaat setelah ia klimaks. Ia yakin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan klimaks sebanyak dan senikmat saat ini. Bahkan ia klimaks di dalam mulut Donghae. Tunggu! Di dalam mulut Donghae?!

Hyukjae mengangkat sedikit kepalanya demi melihat Donghae. "Kauh meminumnyah? Hah?" Tanya Hyukjae masih dengan nafas memburu.

"Wae? Rasamu sungguh nikmat Hyukkie baby," Donghae mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae.

BLUSH~

Wajah Hyukjae bersemu merah karena malu. Ini kali pertama seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu.

"Apa aku bisa melanjutkannya?" Tanya Donghae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Ia ingin merasakan yang lebih dari sekedar klimaks yang menggairahkan.

Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae. Kecupan lembut itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan halus dan lumatan halus itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan gigitan kecil. Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti permainan bibir Donghae.

"AKHH!" Hyukjae memekik sakit saat Donghae memasukkan dua jarinya ke rektumnya. Tak dapat di pungkiri jika rasa sakit menderanya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Belum lagi usianya yang masih terbilang 'belia'.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tak berbohong soal itu.

Donghae melepaskan kedua jarinya yang membuahkan ringisan kecil dari Hyukjae. Donghae tau ini yang pertama buat Hyukjae. Bagaimanapun inginnya ia mengagahi namja manis yang baru saja di kenalinya ini, namun rasa sayang dan khawatirnya mengalahkan keinginannya itu.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja nakas Hyukjae. Di sana ia melihat lotion. Tanpa ragu Donghae mengambil lotion itu kemudian mengoleskannya di rectum Hyukjae.

"Aku akan mencoba memasukkan jariku lagi, apa kau bisa menahannya?" Hyukjae mengangguk sedikit.

"Aw," Hyukjae sedikit meringis saat Donghae memasukkan jarinya ke dalam rektumnya. Meskipun tak sesakit tadi, tapi itu masih membuatnya sesak.

"Tahan sedikit Hyukkie, kau akan menikmatinya nanti. Ini yang pertama bukan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lagi. Tubuhnya menggeliat resah. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan agar air matanya tak keluar.

Donghae mulai menggerakkan jarinya secara perlahan di dalam rektum Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggeliat kesakitan. Donghae yang melihat itu segera mengalihkan kesakitan Hyukjae dengan menciumnya. Hyukjae juga membalas ciuman Donghae, setidaknya dengan begitu ia tak kesakitan.

Merasa cukup dengan jarinya yang bergerak di rektum Hyukjae, Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya dan mempersipkan juniornya. Ia menurunkan celananya sebatas paha dan membuka pakaian atasnya.

"Kau siap Hyukkie? Aku akan memasukimu sekarang," Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang ketika menatap wajah namja manis itu.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia berharap ketika Donghae memasukinya nanti, Ia tak akan merasa sangat sakit. Ia berharap rektumnya tak berdarah dan berharap Donghae akan bermain lembut padanya.

Donghae mengocok junironya sebentar kemudian mengarahkannya ke rektum Hyukjae.

"AKHH!" Hyukjae memekik sakit saat Donghae mencoba memasukinya. Padahal itu belum masuk seluruhnya tetapi Hyukjae sudah merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

Donghae berhenti sebentar. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat kesakitan. Namja tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih bibir Hyukjae. Mereka memulai kembali sesi ciuman panjangnya. Saling memagut, melumat dan mendominasi.

"AKHH! APPO HIKS!" Hyukjae melepaskan ciuman Donghae dan berteriak keras saat Donghae memasukkan juniornya dengan tiba-tiba dan agak kasar. Hyukjae menangis. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya. Itu adalah rasa sakit yang paling sakit yang pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya.

"Hiks! Sakit hiks, sakit!" Hyukjae masih menangis. Ia tutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Donghae yang melihat itu merasa kasihan dan khawatir. Ingin mengeluarkan junironya? Tidak! Ia sudah susah payah memasukkan juniornya ke dalam rektum Hyukjae, dan sebelum ia merasakannya ia sudah harus mengeluarkannya? BIG NO! Tidak akan terjadi hal seperti itu.

Dengan sangat pelan Donghae mengangkat tangan Hyukjae yang menutupi wajahnya. Dapat ia lihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah dan di penuhi air mata. Mata Hyukjae terpejam erat. Bibir namja manis itu bergetar hebat. Donghae mengelus lembut pipi kanan Hyukjae dan menyingkirkan rambut Hyukjae yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Hyukkie? Hei, buka matamu," Donghae mengecup kedua mata Hyukjae. Perlahan Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Donghae dengan tatapan sayu.

"Hei, kau percaya jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu? Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya mencintaimu,"

Wajah Hyukjae bersemu merah karena malu. Ia palingkan wajahnya ke kanan agar tak menatap wajah Donghae. Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan dan menarik dagu Hyukjae membuat tatapan mereka kembali menyatu.

"Aku serius," Ujar Donghae.

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau bilang aku masih bocah?" Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah dewasa karena sudah melakukan sex denganku," Donghae mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae memukul dada Donghae kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Boleh aku bergerak?" Tanya Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk ragu kemudian memeluk bahu Donghae.

Donghae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan dan teratur. Hyukjae meringis sakit ketika dinding rektumnya bergesekkan dengan junior Donghae.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Ne Haeh,"

Donghae kembali mencumbu bibir Hyukjae dengan masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada bahu Donghae, terkadang tangannya refleks mejambak rambut Donghae.

"Ah Haeh~ Hah Akh Ngh Ah! Ah!" Hyukjae mendesah seperti orang kesetanan saat Donghae menaikkan tempo genjotannya. Kedua kaki Hyukjae, Donghae lingkarkan di pinggangnya.

"Haeeh! Haeeeh, Ah!"

Donghae sangat suka ketika Hyukjae menyerukan namanya. Ia juga tak marah jika namja yang terpaut jauh darinya itu tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Ia lebih suka suara Hyukjae yang menyerukan namanya seperti itu.

"Akuh keluar hah lagi Haeh, Nnghh~"

"Sebentar baby, aku juga akan keluar Mhh..."

"Haeh! Haehhh,"

"AAAHHHH!"

Keduanya klimaks dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Nafas keduanya memburu. Tubuh mereka di penuhi oleh peluh. Donghae masih betah dengan posisi juniornya yang masih ada di dalam rektum Hyukjae. Ia masih ingin menikmati bagaimana sperma miliknya keluar dan masuk ke dalam perut Hyukjae.

"Kau menyukainya baby?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae sembari tersenyum lembut.

Hyukjae mengangguk malu. Ini benar-benar gila. Ia melakukan sex untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan seseorang yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Donghae menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hyukjae. Meskipun ranjang Hyukjae kecil, tetapi cukup untuk mereka berdua. Jangan lupakan junior Donghae yang masih setia berada di dalam rektum Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hm," Jawab Hyukjae seadanya. Sejujurnya saat ini ia agak gugup. Pasalnya Donghae bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya. Dan lagi ia tadi menyerukan nama Donghae dengan erotisnya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Aku serius waktu mengatakan aku mencintaimu!" Seru Donghae mantap.

BLUSH~

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. Entah sudah berapa kali Hyukjae ber-blushing ria hari ini.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Ah, bukan hanya kekasih, aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Tak peduli berapa usiamu, apa kau mau?"

Hyukjae menunduk. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. sebenarnya tinggal menjawab iya dan masalahnya akan selesai. Tapi disini masalahnya ia belum mengenal Donghae. kenapa Donghae bisa menyatakan cintanya segamblang itu? bahkan Donghae terkesan melamarnya. Hei, dia juga baru 16 tahun. Baru tingkat 2 di sekolah menengah atas. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikah?

"Hyukkie?" Donghae memanggil lagi.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae tepat di matanya. Ia menyelami baik-baik mata sendu itu. darah Hyukjae berdesir entah karena apa, dan tanpa prsetujuan dari otaknya, kepalanya mengangguk dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Kau menerima lamaranku baby? Aigoo tak ku sangka aku akan mendapatkan calon istri secepat ini," Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae.

"Siapa bilang aku menerima lamaranmu? Aku hanya mau menjadi kekasihmu!" Hyukjae melepaskan pelukkan Donghae padanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Lagipula sekarang kita telah resmi menjadi suami-istri," ujar Donghae santai.

"Kapan kita menikah? Aku tak pernah menikah denganmu!"

"Tak perlu menikah Hyukkie baby, bukankah tadi kita baru saja melakukan hubungan suami-istri?" Donghae menoel dagu Hyukjae.

"Aku tak sudi menjadi istrimu ahjussi jelek!"

"Yak! Kau istri tidak tahu sopan santun. Aku suamimu sekarang!"

"Tidak!"

"Suamimu!"

"Tid- AKHH!"

Hyukjae memekik antara sakit dan nikmat saat Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya dan melesakkan juniornya yang masih berada di dalam rektum Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kesal Hyukjae,

"Istriku yang manis, sepertinya little Hae masih mau menagih jatahnya. Kita mulai ronde kedua ne," Donghae memberikan fishy eyesnya pada Hyukjae.

"Yang benar saja! Aku masih lelah Hae! Bawahku juga masih sakit!"

"Tak ada penolakkan baby, istri yang baik harus melayai suaminya,"

"Aku bukan istrimu! Yak! Eumhh Haeh! Nghh..."

.

.

E.N.D

* * *

FFN gila banget baru bisa kebuka huks. ini udah hamuran di lappy tauk huweeeeee.

Hachi eon, dan eon-eon lainnya serta dongsaeng-dongsaeng lainnya silahkan merapat #kabur

Ronde kedua silahkan lanjutkan sendiri hahahahahaha #bawakaburHyuk. Oke ini request dari semuanya, dan ide ini adalah idenya Hachi eon. Sebenarnya Hachi eon bilang Donghaenya berprofesi sebagai pencuri, tapi kan sayang, masa' daddy yang gantengnya keg ikan profesinya sebagai pencuri sih, kalo pencuri hatinya Hyukjae sih gak usah diragukan lagi #plak.

maaf untuk banyaknya typo soalnya aku malas ngedit ulang. Sumveh gak pede banget buat publish nih ff.

Sebenarnya, hal yang sulit dari membuat ff itu adalah menentukan awal dan akhir cerita. Kalo awalanya udah jadi, tinggal endingnya lagi yang dipikirin. Aku gak yakin endingnya bagus. Dan jujur, aku gak bagus kalo bikin ending sebuah cerita.

Yeeaah dari pada cuap-cuapnya kebanyakan, lebih baik saya pergi. Jangan lupa ripiu ne, paypay #cipokHyuk.


End file.
